Sold Love
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou's father sells him for drugs. He has a master now, and he has deep cold eyes. What does he want from him? JouxSeto R&R.
1. Chapter 1

All I wanted was to erase my past.

All he wanted to do was relive it.

And then he came along, and he wanted me to do it all.

Sold Love

I never wanted to watch him crumble. Ever since that divorce, he was a different person- a monster. He would wake up every night breaking things as if that would make him feel better, get drunk in any alcohol to numb the pain away, and search in through me that I never had.

Marks of beauty and pain came up my wrist one by one- first from curiosity to the recent attempt of death. I don't know how it became like this. Where I made the wrong turn, when everything fell down to drown into that pit.

Then a new day came.

He was now out, free- out of that 10 years sentence of Child Abuse.

I didn't know how to react when he opened that door. He didn't change at all. The way he'd just fling open that door, how he let anger control him, come and grab me like a dog thrown out in the streets- no, it was stupid for me to believe.

Have hope, faith that someday I would be saved-that he would at least be somewhat different than the person, monster he became.

He shouted at me, asked me how I was after I called on the police- sending him to hell for all he cares.

I held his wrist, asking myself if I should break it or not.

Then he grabbed my hair and I twitched, remembering all that pain he poured onto me.

And for some reason…my eyes started to mingle with tears. Then through those tears I saw a blurry image of what I loved the most.

Friends…

Their smile like none other, how they would understand everything I was and am. But they didn't know this part about me. That spitted wrist, those hungry bruises- no, they knew nothing of me.

He then threw me to the wall, and that's the only thing I remember.

* * *

"You awake…?" 

Instead of an irritated voice, something somewhat pleasant greeted me. Before I opened my eyes I tried to feel the comfort, the warmth behind me. Then smell of food was near, my body was already used to the relief, and soaked in all the tenderness around me.

I lifted my head, opened my eyes and I saw the same being.

The same being that once called out my name to ask me what I wanted for Christmas, the same being that used to make me airplanes, the same being that tried his best to keep me safe in the rain…and yet, the same being that once hit me so hard I bled to the floor, the same being that used to shout curses to my emotional, mental senses, and the same being that tried to kill me, destroy me.

I cried again. This feeling of mourning and such devotion all at once- came in and almost ate me alive. It hurts…so much, and it comforts…too much.

I tried to stay focus, just in case he snaps again.

"Y-Yeah."

"I made some soup. Do you want some Katsuya?"

"N-No. I'm fine."

He looked at me for a while and I thought he would finally crack.

"Okay. There's some in the pot, just heat it. I'll be out just to get me some cigarettes."

I watched his every move, as he grabbed his jacket, took the keys, and leave.

What was this?

I was so confused. Was my prayer answered in the time I fainted? He was him- a father, not a monster, he was him.

I felt my lips match, lifting them cheek to cheek. I felt myself smile.

My body was still sore from before, I slowly raised my body to walk to the kitchen, to smell the soup that he made for me.

I decided to eat a bowl and wash it after.

But whatever it was, I didn't want to question- I maybe earned something.

He came back with a smile.

"Hey Katsuya, did you eat the soup?"

"Yeah."

I tried to reply shortly, just so I'll limit every words I say.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

Outside, to the public, some where the air mingled to your nose, where your nose can get red from the cold breeze- together.

"Y-yeah!"

I grabbed my jacked, wore my shoes and walked out. His body wasn't as big as it used to be. I would always cling to him and now…he somehow needed me to cling to.

"Let's get a drink."

I looked at him. If he'd drink, things could get bad. He might turn to that monster again. He might grab that knife again, and he might-

"I promise I won't drink a lot."

"…"

"You can stop me anytime."

I had nothing to lose- just a spare time to earn.

I nodded and he smiled, pulled out a cigarette, even offered me one.

We both took sip of this poisonous pleasure. He smiled and I smiled back.

When we arrived at the bar, there was barely anyone there. Classic music was on, and the bartender smiled to greet us.

"Welcome."

He walked to the front table and sat in front.

"Anything to drink?"

"Some beer, the finest you have for both."

He ordered and I nodded. The drink came out soon enough and we both took sips and gulps.

I wanted this, every moment of it.

"Have you ever tried drugs Katsuya?"

I looked at him, just looked at him at this random question. But yes, he did. He used to do anything illegal.

"No."

"…"

He gulped down his beer and just slowly closed his eyes.

"I did…and once I did…it was-"

I just watched him.

"heaven."

He finished his sentence and opened his eyes.

"That's why…I need you to help me."

_What…?_

"I need you to help your poor, selfish dad."

My mouth was cupped, along with my nose, I muffled out my loudest shout.

"You should know this though, Katsuya. I only tried to kill you because I loved you."

_How can someone whisper of killing and loving in the same breath?_

And soon I was blindfolded- grabbed by men, thrown to a trunk and driven away.

* * *

"We're here." 

I heard the men talk to each other as they carry me upstairs.

"I think he wanted him in the room in the left."

"Throw him in there then."

One of them laughed, as they actually threw me down to a room. I groaned, felt piercing pain on my left waist.

What the hell was going to happen to me?

From the sound of footsteps they walked away. Leaving me there alone, covered in the wet blindfold soaked by tears, pressuring ropes around me that seem to stop the blood from flowing, and mental pain that made me think of what was the worst.

* * *

I woke up in a lighter room, I was obviously free from all those utensils. The room was huge, but had enough furniture to keep me company. The bed I was in felt like a piece of cloud that healed all my wounds. I looked at my body and I was dressed in clean, new clothes. My head still ached, my body still sensitive from severe shock but otherwise I can manage. 

I slid off the bed, reached for the door when suddenly the door opened to hit my head.

"OW. Shit."

I cursed under my breath, quickly rubbed my forehead to ease the pain. I looked up, hearing a smirk and a snicker.

"Excuse me."

His voice was cold but was joking. I looked up to argue then I saw his face.

Blue, cold eyes- deep and far as you can go, shining and somewhat glaring at me.

"U-Uh."

"About time you got up."

"Who are you?"

He smirked again. Damn, it's pissing me off.

"Your master, mutt."

_**EXCUSE ME?

* * *

**_

New story…hope you enjoyed! Read and Review me some ideas. THANKS! I'll do my best :)


	2. Chapter 2

You belong to me.

Like a piece of junk I found on the ground, you're nothing-

But you belong to me.

Sold Love

How stupid can one person be, to get a door slammed in their head?

I quickly smirked as his face turned red to face me. This boy, was somewhat interesting than I expected.

Not his stupidity, but his reactions to anything.

He looked at me like he was going to strangle me to the floor.

"What the hell are you-"

"I own you."

I saw his eyes turn slightly lighter, showing that he soon was to be lost in his own thoughts. This kid was too easy to read.

I slowly put my left arm around his waist, smirking at the thought of his reaction, and then pulled him close, so he can see that I was staring directly at him. I rubbed my left hand against his arm, slid up to his chin- lifting it so he can now face me. His eyes turned honey brown one again, widened from such caress.

"All you need now, is a leash and collar."

I smirked, whispering my curse to his right ear. I slowly licked him, following his jaw line- too keep in the moisture I went to his lips. I kissed him longingly, but he didn't open his mouth. I teased his bottom lip with my teeth, warning him that I would bite it if he didn't, he understood my alert and slowly, just mildly opened his mouth. He heard me smirk as I moved my left arm to search in through his body. I finally stopped the kiss, let go of this sweet sensation- and I remembered his expression.

He was gently crying.

His eyes were a bit watery, and were now glaring at me. I gave another smirk, and looked back.

I pulled away from his body but suddenly he grabbed my arm, pushing himself against mine, I gave him a questioning look. He gently pulled his hand on my face and whispered in a cried mixed voice,

"Try me."

He then threw my arm somewhere and walked off, stomping out of the room.

This guy…

"Hey."

I called out, he ignored me. I called to him again but all he gave me was a death glare and walked off again.

I ran to his side, held his hand tight.

"Listen to me when I speak to you."

He glared at me, and I could tell he was crying again. His red eyes, broken smile- he was in pain.

"Never ignore me- when you hear me, you listen."

I saw him give up a shattered smile,

"I didn't ignore you. I was listening."

He replied back.

This junk was nothing but a bitch.

I grabbed his arms, threw him against the wall, and faced him so close I could smell his kissed breath.

He was strong, but struggling to my strength.

"L-Let me go!"

How can you ask of that? When I owned you, everything that you had was all mine- including that filthy body of yours.

I just smirked at him, and watched him attempt to move me.

"Why are you crying."

I didn't ask, I commanded.

He first looked at me, then bowed his head to stare onto the floor. I shook his arms, weakening his balance, he suddenly held onto me, not wanting to fall down.

"L-Let me go…please."

He now was begging- but not just yet.

"Why are you crying?"

"BECAUSE I HATE IT. EVERYTHING OF MY LIFE I HATE IT…this place, that monster…I hate it."

But he didn't say my name…he didn't blame me.

I let go, and just felt the need to hold him in my arms. But he cried on my shoulder, he let out everything in him.

I think he needed me.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba. The company requests another bet."

"I'll be there. Send someone down here."

"Yes-"

The phone was automatically off after his command. His tie rested on his chair as he grabbed it and deftly pulled it on. He went to the room for a final glance at him and smirked at his gentle breath and walked off to his limo.

* * *

He woke up, in the same bed, the same comfort. His head ached as he grunted to express his pain. He tried to remember whatever happened but all he can remember was him and his tears. His face flushed, turning red as he finally recalled himself holding on to a stranger, something he never did to anyone in his life.

He slid off the bed and stood in front of the door, just in case and opened it slightly.

His stomach growled, telling him how hungry he was all this time. But he swore something good was near, and in this mansion he was determined to find it.

"Where…"

He trudged every step and finally found the kitchen which was right of the room he woke up from- straight down.

He opened every cabinet and found it all full with food.

He grabbed almost anything he can with his very two arms, slowly using his mouth to bite of another.

"How rude."

He looked at a sudden noise of someone's voice.

* * *

Who shall it be? Ideas? Read and Review and yes, I like my Kaiba as a arrogant bitch. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Magician Of Chaos

smilez4ever

FireieGurl

Slushie Blu

Growing Pain

MandyJ925892002

Dramastarelf

Arisa Akamatsu

seto'swifey

KeraJeir

mandapandabug

KYAH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Gah- I hope I don't screw it up.

Sold Love

"Mr. Kaiba, do you accept?"

He focused back again as he heard his name.

"I accept."

He spoke out in a tedious voice, calm but strict- his mind was obviously not here.

"Meeting adjourned."

He deftly gathered all paper, as he grabbed his bag and walked out of this dark room.

But where dark or not, he didn't care- or know. He found himself worried, thinking so hard about that one single arrogant-

No. Not anymore.

He walked to the limo that was waiting outside the building.

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?"

"The closest store."

And they drove off.

* * *

He looked at himself.

Covered with food around his feet, he was actually sitting on the dining table. His shirt long, big, and white was somehow wrinkled and had stains of fruit juice and chocolate. His hand was already halfway down the cookie box as the other was halfway down his mouth.

His face flushed and his hair gently moved to cover his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?"

He couldn't speak. Not because of the stranger's total rudeness- but because his mouth was stuffed with utter delight of flavors.

"MM-S-O-MM-Y."

The man sighed, but Jou swore he saw a smirk on his face.

He walked to Jou and sighed again, but his masculine arms went to grab him and lift him off of the table.

He was a bit taller than Jou was but he looked stronger, masculine- dominant.

But the first thing you can notice was his hair.

He had silver, white, blue- a mixture of the lightest color and somehow the hair ruffled even when it was so soft and long.

"Kaiba bought you this time huh?"

He spoke almost disgusted.

"K-Kaiba?"

Jou gulped his last bite and looked at him with eyes of wonder.

He spoke, almost whispered, "You don't even know his name."

Jou places his head down and looked morose.

"That bastard with those cold ass eyes, tall, skinny- brunette?"

And with that Jou raised his head with a sudden and nodded brutally.

"Yeah!"

He smirked again, but his smirk was gentler than that Kaiba guy.

"I'm Bakura."

"J-Jounouchi Katsuya."

"By the way- what the hell were you doing?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind. I don't really wanna know."

Jou smiled and pulled his hand out of the box.

"Cookie?"

Bakura smirked and received the cookie.

"What are you doing?"

The cold voice rang through the good mood.

"Checking out your new slave."

Bakura's voice was somehow cold as Seto's. He smirked as he watched Kaiba walk through the piles of food on the ground.

"I don't need you to do shit like that."

"If you don't- you shouldn't starve someone like that."

Jou felt the awkward atmosphere and walked between them.

"Um- Bakura just came here, and I was hungry so I kinda went berserk."

"Kinda?"

"A lot. So this has nothing to do with-"

"You don't need to back me up like that Jou, I can handle this."

Seto flinched as he heard Bakura talk to him by his first name.

Unbelievable.

"You needed someone down here- so I came."

"Now I need someone out of here. So leave."

Bakura smirked and looked straight to Seto's eyes.

"Bye Jou."

Jou nodded and watched him walk off.

Oh shit.

Kaiba fixed his eyes on him, then to the kitchen, then back to him.

He carefully walked through the whole piles and placed a bag onto the chaotic table.

"S-sorry."

His warm voice slowly melted his atmosphere.

Jou saw him reach for his phone on his left pocket and called a maid.

With his own nervous heart he slowly played with his fingers.

"Come here."

He heard his voice and almost trembled but he walked off to him.

"Closer."

Closer.

He slightly closed his eyes- afraid of the next torment.

But instead he felt himself lifted, carried and he opened his eyes. He was over the arms that were his master, boss- whatever it was the arms that he trusted.

He opened a door, then another to a big bathroom.

It was strongly scented with Kaiba. Jou wanted to fall asleep right here but now the arms gently placed him to the bathtub.

Jou sat there quietly and watched Kaiba look through the cabinets.

Then Kaiba looked at him and smirked.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Jou blushed and stood up, feeling timid. He turned on the water, lightly to his exact warmth, slowly touching it every time to see if it was ever too hot or too cold.

He took out a white towel and handed it to Jou as he leaned on him.

"Uh, y-you okay?"

"I'm fine."

His head positioned to look onto the blonde's.

"Kiss me."

A sudden blurts made Jou red and nervous.

"K-kiss you?"

Kaiba's hand slowly went up to Jou's head and slowly caressed his hair.

His other hand was on his waist, going down to his butt.

"Ah-"

"Right now."

Jou almost moaned but replied with a peck onto the other's mouth.

But with Kaiba's hand already on Jou's head he pushed it down to him.

He heard Jou slowly moan as his hands slowly explored onto his body.

As he moaned Kaiba inserted his tongue down to his wet cave of sweet saliva. He tasted everything, using his tongue to lift the others inside his own mouth. From chocolate to fruits everything was divine- even his own flavor.

And then he felt Jou's hands very slowly move to his face.

His hands were so warm and carried a moment of delight every time it responded to his movement.

The water was up to Jou's ankles- but was warm and caressing.

He slowly nudged Jou to sit down into the water as he squatted in front of the bathtub.

The water soaked onto Jou's shirt, giving him shivers at the fast water's response but craved the kiss more, asking for warmth. Kaiba used his arms to lift his shirt, but suddenly stopped.

But held onto the kiss a little more and Jou slowly opened his eyes.

Panting lightly with flushed cheeks he looked onto him.

"Not now, not yet."

Kaiba replied as he whispered to the blonde's ear. He thought he heard his endless beating heart.

Kaiba then pecked Jou's cherry lips.

"I'll be back."

And he stood up, closing the door behind him and heard footsteps walk off.

* * *

I don't know why I kissed him. I don't know why I replied.

But what he gave me was something I needed and I had to acknowledge it.

I lifted the shirt off on me, as the water rose now to my laid back chest. I took off everything of me and threw it to the basket, trying to stroke the water's sensation.

I don't know what was going to happen to me. I don't know who this person is.

But something told me not to worry.

And I accepted it.

* * *

Yes. It became Bakura. GAH- I hope you guys don't freak out. But I'm SORRY FOR IF ANY DISAPPOINTMENT!

ahaha, why is Jou so cute?

THANK YOU and HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	4. Chapter 4

Away…

Pain away…

The pain away…

Fuck the pain away.

Sold Love

How is it that as soon as your body submerges into warm water-it feels though you've been caressed by the strongest arms. How is it that as soon as that liquid touches you it begins to melt your pain away. How is it that your mind slowly stops everything it once was doing but leaves it all behind as the water soak you in.

Almost lustfully.

I closed my eyes. Trying to focus nothing-nothing at all, even whatever that was making me what I am. Never to be the same being I once was- to drown in every moment of this steamy fog.

But…just but- what the hell was going to happen with me?

I'm bought from some rich guy and he goes on kissing me like I'm his property and now I'm here naked-

"Are you done?"

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"

He smirked. That famous, malevolent smirk that I wish I can just wipe it away.

But then…we are both men.

Never mind that- I got up to sitand looked at him, since he was staring at me like some statue.

He came closer and knelt down to match the level where I was sitting.

Then he held onto my cheek. His hand was cold. Icy cold but somewhat burning me with every touch.

"Ah-"

I immediately moved my hands to hold onto his-trying to ease myself from the sudden drop oftemperature.

My hand slowly melted away as the water mingled with his hand. His left hand reached for my head and slowly combed through it- moving every strand of my hair out of my face- exposing every blush I squeezed out.

He pulled down his sleeve, and gently wiped my face off every single water drop. I just kept looking at him- trying to read his every move but failing every time.

He spoke no words. I didn't either.

He then smiled at me-no smirk, just a gentle smile over that appealing face.

Maybe I'm just being too apprehensive. Maybe I should loosen up a bit.

And then I closed my eyes…ever so gently-just enough for my last sight to be his ice struck eyes.

I just knew he came closer to me, his scent seems to dance on my nose having me feel dizzy out of no sense.

He slowly licked my lips, still using his navy blue sweater to wipe my neck, trying to bring me all the warmth that he can.

I licked my lips-tasting every bit of him through his sweet sensation.

Maybe I should just do what he tells me to do…since he's my master anyways…

And the dog's tail slowly went down.

* * *

I knew it then, he knew what I was going to do. He knew what I can, and will do to him anytime soon.

I lifted him off from the bathtub, caring what not my sweat was wet- and carried him to the nearest bed.

I saw him blush and quickly grab all blankets around him.

I took off my wet sweater and threw it down.

He looked so fragile.

Weak and vulnerable, under every circumstances and needed to follow-

But I loved it.

I came onto him, and he pushed himself against the bed- still red, breathing heavily at every atmosphere around him. My body pushed against his, wet and cold- hot and desirable.

I looked at him and he looked at me. His honey brown eyes seem much lighter than before, telling me something I already knew.

'Help.'

I would be his rescue.

The only one who he'd cling to-

"Dinner is ready. Left of you is a brown closet. Wear anything that fits you. Come down in 10 minutes."

And I walked off.

I was topless- he was naked.

What was between us was the skin.

We needed to meet heart to heart.

* * *

I-I thought he was going to-

Stupid. Baka.

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING-

We're both men, human- he couldn't possibly think of me that way.

10 minutes…shit.

I looked beside me and walked off to the closet.

Containing every color in every style and only in naming brands-

This rich bastard always seems to tease me in a way.

I quickly grabbed a light yellow long sleeve shirt and was a little loose on me. But it was so light and comfortable I didn't bother take it off. Below were pants and jeans, belts and even accessory cabinet surrounding.

I took a dark, ripped jeans that I was sure he was never going to wear and a brown belt just so it would stay on my low waist.

I ran back to the bathroom, blushing at what happened before, running to get a towel over my head. I washed my face, gurgled and had time left. So I walked off slowly.

He had a different outfit on. Instead of his navy blue sweater that he threw down- never mind. He wore a black pinstriped flannel over tight jeans. I don't even know why the hell I'm checking him out. His dark framed glasses made him more sophisticated than he is now. He was slowly reading away the newspaper.

"I-" I tried not to murmur. "Am I late?"

He looked at his watch.

Of course I'm not late.

"No. Sit."

I walked to the table, the kitchen was brightly cleaned, spanking new and the food looked way too good.

"Eat."

He commanded. I looked at him and he smirked, holding up a glass of wine.

"N-No thanks."

"I insist."

He stood, pulling his chair back, walked to my side and gently poured out slow, and rich wine.

I think he heard me gulp as his hand slowly went reaching for my face again.

But instead he pulled off my towel off my head, releasing a strong scent of shampoo.

My hair was obviously a mess but he slowly leaned over to me.

Holding the bottle of wine in his hand he pecked me a kiss onto my cheek.

"Don't choke, mutt."

Whispering me a command- damn, I would've so socked him if I could.

He smirked gently and walked to sit. He took off his glasses, leaking out his strong aroma.

He took a sip of his wine and started to eat-

Giving me an excuse to eat then too.

"So-" I gulped it down with a sip of amazing wine. "How old are you?"

"22."

Shit. He's older than me.

"How did you, you know- buy me?"

"Long story."

He never moved his eyes to see me.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

And finally he looked up. His sudden eye sight scared me. It was capturing every bit of breath, having me swallow every bit of it before I chocked or something.

He put down his fork and folded his arms, resting his elbow onto the table.

"Anything."

"A-Anything? Anything of what?"

"Everything."

He talked like an idiot.

"Jounouchi Katsuya. Age 19, high school drop-out, son of the famous child abuser, has a sister that lives with his mother who knows nothing of this, height 5'10', weight-"

"Okay-Okay. Fine. Your turn."

He smirked, took another sip of the wine and looked onto me directly.

"Kaiba Seto. Age 22, CEO, son of a major gaming company, a brother who-"

He stopped.

I looked at him.

He didn't.

His sudden loss of confidence only raised my curiosity.

"What? You didn't finish."

"You didn't let me finish yours either."

"But it went longer."

"But it ended."

"Stop. Go on."

"It's over. Eat."

"But-"

"Mutt. You are my slave. I own you, I will remind you everyday if you need me to. I command you, you listen. You do whatever needs to be done because I said so. Your nothing to me, nothing valuable- I can throw you away like a piece of dirt. I own you. Your mine. Don't forget who's on top, and who's not."

His voice rang coldly. Colder than the time he talked to Bakura.

I've been hurt before. Anywhere and everywhere-mentally, physically, emotionally all those ways, but I never shed tears.

Even to threats I laughed it off, even to the most painful point in my life I drank it away, fucked it all away.

Then…

Why am I here crying?

* * *

Seto is very "emotional" in this fic. A lot of mood swings? Up's and Down's?

What's wrong with Mokuba? Hmmm? Heh! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

I fell once in love.

I lit up its fire, first with curiosity as well as temptation.

It responded with a hungry smell- wishing me, no, daring me to kiss its end.

Slowly the aroma pulled me closer, the small white sense of clear hell.

I knew if I once loved it, it'll only want me more. I knew if I once fell into it, it'll only remind me more and more-

"It's not I who came to you, but you who came to me."

It was the truth, the hurting truth that pierces me with scars of everlasting pain.

I went to it in the memories of pain, loneliness and tears.

I was once told that it was teenagers that took everything good and bad, to what only killed them.

-That only hurt ones will be the ones who hurt others.

I smoked.

And he never liked me smoking. I remember when he'd always print out a report of a random man dying of the health caused by his smoking addiction. I laughed but I knew he was dead serious.

If he knew I would die because of this nasty habit-

Why did he die first?

Why did he leave me off alone in this world where I was to burn alone with this painful cigarette?

That's when things started. Everything and when everything went wrong.

Aside from my major game building company, I bid and gambled- people's lives.

Idiots who knew nothing of the importance of life- who would offer souls to devils and to desires they only need of.

I bought women and men to fill my loneliness.

I made them know how filthy life is.

How I deserve to be happy.

**How I deserve to be happy.**

But- but I never knew how…they deserve to be happy too.

Sold Love

He didn't look up. I can hear the small teardrops falling onto his plate, ringing a small echo.

I stood up. This atmosphere slowly seems to burn me off.

I needed a cigarette.

* * *

I can't eat anymore.

I can't breathe in here anymore.

I slowly walked away from the table as soon as he left.

I tried to remember the restroom I came from and locked the door and cried until my heart was sore.

I hate how my life was useless- how my expectations are broken just by one's actions.

That bastard, that hopeless man, who I can't do anything-

Then I heard a knock on the door I was leaning against. I found myself suddenly noticing the cold knob that locked the door between us.

"I don't want you to open this door- but I just want you to listen-"

His voice was calm, warmer than before.

"What you're expecting of me, was somehow similar to how I expected of somebody."

I felt the door slightly move, as if he was leaning on it also.

"But they left. With nothing to keep but their stupid memory and tears- I don't want you crying, but I won't make you happy either."

I slowly turned to face the door. Withoutmy notice, my hand slowly turned on the knob, opening the door between him and me.

"But I won't be mad at your stupid smile."

The door opened.

He looked at me straight in my freaking red eyes, burning with tears.

He smirked.

Grasped my hand and pulled me upstairs, watching me time to time as I sniff my last tear.

We were at a balcony now slowly the sun going down.

I think I already know what's going to happen between us, what will be next-

But I shouldn't expect.

* * *

Jou slowly shuddered at the cold wind and Seto saw his blonde hair rush through with it. He lifted his left arm and pulled him closer for warmth. Jou didn't say anything but his eyes widened at such attempt.

Seto then hugged him from behind leaning his head against Jou's hair, slowly whispering to him-

"Let's stay like this for a moment."

Jou liked the warmth and the attractive voice that only tempted him to nod and accept.

"Let's go inside."

He slowly spoke, holding Jou's hand and pulled him inside to his room.

* * *

UPDATE! WOW THEY'RE GOING INSIDE? WHAT'S NEXT?

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU LIKED!


	6. Chapter 6

He told me that he wanted to see me smile.

Well- my stupid smile.

Sold Love

It was the first night.

The first night with this stranger, a man who I knew only because of my painful secrets-

But he knew too well, and he was like a puzzle I couldn't find the last piece to.

"Where do you want to sleep?"

He spoke, leading me down to a hallway, shallow with echoes of his voice in this mansion. To a turn with sudden a hallway with doors on every side of the wall- he opened one door with a big bed, then to another with couches and books, more beds and so on.

If I was to get lost, I hope I get lost in the kitchen.

But what I calmly forgot was his warmth of his right hand that now held onto my cold restless left hand.

"I-I don't know."

I honestly didn't. It was like asking me 'what's your favorite water?' I obviously don't know, they taste the freaking same. He smiled and suddenly stopped his steps, but made enough space for me to stand perfectly instead of bumping into him.

"Do you need someone to sleep with?"

The bastard was teasing me.

"N-no!"

"Then, why can't you decide?"

"B-Because,"

He smirked, that ignorant laugh you wish you can just slap off.

"Sleep in here, it's warm. If you need me I'm next door."

"T-Thanks."

This whole time I never said thanks. I didn't feel the need to thank him, but what he might be offering to me might be a chance of a change, rather than just erasing my past.

"It's master, my useless dog."

_The fuck?_

"Shut-"

I was going to yell at his stupid ass but he went on to his room, almost slamming the door.

The room was comfy, unlike that idiot's image- had a restroom and extra clothes for me wear. This rich guy got everything so perfectly, it's kind of scary.

And I know-

That at that night, I didn't sleep at all. Even when everything was so comfortable, so perfect-

I was restless.

I wondered what he might be doing.

* * *

Today seem so long that I needed two days of sleep to get everything sort out.

He was something different from every other being I've mentored in my head.

His way of speech was idiotically rude but that didn't stop him from talking to me straight on.

He was the first.

To be able to stand at me and cry to me just to the way to my-

Heart.

Like how _he_ used to. His single drop of tear would drown the whole damn world, I had to do anything to stop it.

His tear was so deep, covered with meaning no knowledge can fully comprehend.

It wasn't shallow- like the others.

It wasn't useless, unlike theirs and them.

I can't sleep since these thoughts are making unforgettable replays of his actions throughout the day. He would be sleeping and I can almost see him dreaming. If I knew he was right next to me, why was I so nervous that I was going to lose him? I-I can't understand.

He would never know.

Never know I never slept that night.

* * *

When I woke up it was around 11. I knew I overslept since I couldn't sleep until around 3, so I quickly ran out and opened the door next to mine. Everything was back to where it was except he was gone.

With both hands on the wall just in case there's any trap or anything I looked for the kitchen, smelling coffee through my dog nose.

As soon as I got there-

"Good morning lazy ass,"

"G-Good morning."

Why does Bakura always have to see me in a weird way?

"Breakfast is on the plate pup, come eat."

Bakura was there, then that means Seto's not here. Where did he go in the morning?

"To work."

"W-What?"

_CAN HE READ MINDS?_

"Seto, he went to work. He goes to work everyday, just in case you were wondering."

"O-oh. Yeah."

"Don't you wanna know more about that bastard?"

Bakura raises his cup of coffee as I take a sit in front of him, grabbing the fork. I nod silently just in case and take a look at Bakura. He smirks as he sips onto his coffee.

I've notices he was wearing all black, making his gorgeous hair stand out more and now that I notice it-

His eyes are cotton blue- _what is this guy?_

He's way too attractive.

"He's a fag- that's what he is."

I cough, winking at him slowly telling him, 'I think I knew that already.'

"But- He's just broken."

I take a bite of my toast and slowly remember that word,

Broken.

Yeah, I heard that word before. Many times- too many times and I've been there before. Up to the point of shattering nightmares- but this wasn't about me. It was about that heartless freak.

I look at Bakura, acknowledging him to go on.

"He had a brother, a father, and then a hidden brother."

Woah. Hidden brother.

"Except now he has none."

_What?_

"The brother he had since they were born- his name was Mokuba. The cutest dork you will ever see."

He took a chance to laugh at his own words, or maybe even at the thought of this Mokuba kid.

"But no one knew,

He was raped,

Abused,

Mentally tortured,

Broken."

_Every fucking word_.

It hurt me- so much from the inside out I can feel my own heart bursting blood at a fast pace.

"By his father and step brother."

It was eating me alive.

"Not the beautiful thing to hear in the morning. But Kaiba probably felt 9 times worse when he found out- ha-"

Poor Seto.

Poor Mokuba- Poor Seto, it must've, it just must've-

"They found him dead at 8 in the morning."

And I fell my tear fall to my plate once again.

Then consecutive rolling and ringing onto that white petite plate.

He was so alone.

That's why he was here- living the life of a living hell- broken, shattered by his own strive of life.

Without my notice, Bakura was out of his chair and was now behind me, comforting me as he slowly massaged my shoulders, keep whispering his small laughs without hope.

And that's how the morning passed.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, the bet that you have accepted has been played. We will find out the results as quick as possible which is by tomorrow night, around 9 p.m."

"Right. Don't forget to get the bid from H. Tower."

"Hai."

His work went by quickly. He wanted everything to go by quickly. He was waiting for someone, quietly hoping for him to wait for him. _Secretly._

He arrived at his house around 6, thinking on his way back what the hell the mutt might be up to but somehow this mutt always surprised him- like how he will now.

He opened the door, seeing his mutt in blue shorts, topless- wet from head to toe.

Oh? He found himself a pool.

"Y-You're b-back?"

A nervous answer, a suspicious question-

"What the hell were you doing?"

"S-swimming."

"By yourself?"

"No, with me."

Bakura comes out of no where scaring the hell out of both Jou and Seto, but doesn't react that they both jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"What the hell are you doing here again?"

Seto speaks with high annoyance.

"I wanted to see Jou since you were going to work the whole day. Boring, old bastard."

Bakura sticks out his tongue, causing Jou to laugh, triggering Seto's annoyed anger.

"Shut the hell up and leave."

"I'm topless, don't make me leave without a shirt."

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

"No- but I still need my shirt."

His wet hair drips water to the ground as he runs to find his shirt. As soon as he finds it, he grabs his car keys, kisses Jou on the cheek leaving him flushed and waves Seto goodbye.

"That stupid-"

And Jou couldn't stop laughing.

Then Seto couldn't stop staring.

His body was most fit than imaginable, now wet and topless, as his light blonde turns dirty in the splash of water with his very own flesh glistening in the light as he moves even the smallest muscle. Seto came in for a surprise and he got something more than that.

He walked up to him, closer and closely, demanding what he demanded before-

"Kiss me."

"W-What?"

"Kiss me."

The same situation as before but this time, Seto doesn't wait. He kisses Jou full on, taking off his blazer and caressing his wet body. His hand slowly plays with his shorts and his thighs when suddenly he holds both to wrap his waist. Jou holds onto Seto with his arms around his shoulders and neck, opening his mouth to yell but instead a warm tongue greets him with bittersweet saliva of a French kiss.

Seto still kisses him rapidly, with experience he winks and carries him into a room with a nicely organized bed.

He lays Jou down but still kisses him,nailing him perfectly so his arms and legs can't attack him just in case.

This bastard knew too much.

As he finally let goes off the kiss, Jou is pinched down onto the bed with Seto over him, looking directly as him- hearing it in a sexy tone, panting at the lack of breathing from such a passionate kiss.

Seto can hear this desperate panting of Jou's almost as a moan for more. He smirks, as he sees Jou looking away, not wanting to see Seto directly as the mutt's face blushes vastly.

He didn't want to say anything and neither of them said a word.

But their kiss said too much and too much was to be done.

Seto slowly kissed Jou's jaw line, tracing it down to his neck, leaving him blossoms and marks of beauty that blemishes his pale, soft flesh. At the same time, his hands glided through the wet skin caressing every detail of his body as Jou let out a gentle moan. Jou's hand automatically turned to Seto's necktie and pulled him closer, suddenly kissing him, opening a chance for Seto to kiss him more and more. Seto held onto Jou's hand and placed it on his chest, telling him to unbutton his top clothing and Jou did as his master commanded.

Slowly but steadily Jou tipped over a button under its hole, opening the shirt as his kisses covered him.

As the necktie and shirt came off, Seto slowly turned Jou over, using his fingers to press onto him a sensation that arched to his waist, back then to his neck- bringing him the perfect position.

Seto wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to get Jou's final clothing off when suddenly he felt Jou's wet, cold hand on his hot shaking hands, grasping it to tell him something.

He stopped.

Everything stopped.

"I-I can't. I d-don't want t-to."

His voice slowly cracked, as they both knew they can hear the fear in his voice.

"Can't do what? This?"

Seto grasped Jou, cupping it and deftly massaging it.

Jou moaned, but continued to tell him stop.

"P-Please…ah- s-stop-"

And then Seto heard the tear in his tone.

He let go.

He let go everything.

Jou heard footsteps farther and farther, approving that he left the room, leaving him alone to cry in.

* * *

WOAH WOAH WOAH- JOU'S CRYING, OH NO! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS**! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! 


	7. Chapter 7

I cried.

Cried and cried- until I couldn't take it anymore.

Sold Love

I was lost in memories I knew I'd drown in. Those thoughts that brought me back into my own depression and anger of hate.

"Stop it. Don't! S-stop!"

I was thrown to that wall, his strength much greater than mine, nailing me down with his threat and body-opening in me something I never wanted.

I can still hear his whispering shout- burning me alive, then his doubtful touches that only caused me to bleed my pain away.

"I will kill you,"

_My own fucking dad_.

I then remembered.

I ran to him. Seeing him walk slowly and sighing, rubbing his hands against his face- I grabbed that cold hand and kissed him.

He was surprised.

Eyes widened and his body was almost lost and powerless.

I kissed him roughly- leaning onto him closer and closer, still crying- still hurting.

This kiss was meaningless. I was his damn slave anyway.

I just wanted to- he just needed to-

"What the hell are you doing?-!"

He found his strength back in the middle of our lip lock and grabbed my wrists to get a hold of me.

"Isn't this what you want?" my voice, screaming at him.

I looked at him. He saw me. My red eyes, glaring back at him, teary and shattered.

"Some fuck slave- my master."

My words splattered. All out on the table- And now, why? Why were you looking at me like that?

He didn't say anything back. I continued to glare at him. Tears falling endlessly, not know when to stop. He let go of my wrists and continue to walk away from me.

_FUCK._

Why did you look at me like that? Those blue eyes that only showed off your majestic slender pride, those deep and yet dense eyes hiding away so much more than what you already were veiled from. Now, at that moment you looked to fragile, looking like you were nothing but yet everything, wanting to be grasped at that certain chance- but I let go.

My kisses were meaningless.

Why do you want them so bad?

I'm meaningless.

Why do you want me so bad?

Then I saw nothing.

* * *

"He needs his medicine, Mr. Kaiba."

"I don't have his fucking medicine. I'll give you 30 minutes."

The man walked away, bowing before he left. The blonde lay in bed, sweating up a storm, soaking his iced cloth to numb away his heat. He didn't even know if he was alive. His breathing was gentle yet mixed with so much frail, turning paler with every breath.

"Don't die on me, mutt."

* * *

I saw black. Total darkness, yet so much warmth covered my body.

My eyes opened to see everything before me, including the man who fell asleep beside me, resting his head right below my hand.

I gently rose to sit, trying my best not to wake him up- and saw my pills alongside my pillow.

I went to reach for it, seeing this little piece of junk caused me to smirk- showing me the importance of my terrible life.

I placed it on the same spot, next to the lamp- finding a different level above the desk.

It laid a small frame, facing downwards, dusty and aged. I picked it up and slowly blew away the dust, facing it to see its picture clearly.

A boy.

Small, raven haired- with likeness of Seto, but with wider eyes of innocence and smile that showed his happiness, I always longed for.

This was Mokuba.

Then I felt a tear drop running along my cheek, as I looked in deeply into the photograph.

It told me a million words, almost caving me into a small place unlike reality. Then I felt a small movement, quickly placing down the frame where it was before.

Seto moved his head gently to find comfort in a new position- still napping silently.

I smiled, used my hand to gently brush his hair.

I don't know how to say sorry.

He grabbed my hand, looked at me with his blue eyes now back with confidence and pride.

"Finally you woke up, mutt."

He stood up, still holding my hand- while I was dumbfounded to find him even up.

"You are my fucking slave." He exaggerates, "But mine- and mine alone."

He came closer, leaning me to the wall at the end of the bed, and he slowly sat on me- kissing me again.

His tongue came into my wet mouth, slowly making me moan.

But I kissed him back.

* * *

"Open the window."

"It's too cold. You're sick anyways."

"It's just a headache- it goes away. Open the window."

Seto looked at him doubtfully, thinking if he should or not.

"Please."

And with one word it became a command- he opened the window as the small opening gave a cold breeze into the room.

"See? It's cold, isn't it?"

"No-no. I'm fine."

It was around 9 p.m. Both felt so heavy and tired but as they noticed each other's presence- slowly and slowly it faded away.

Seto heard Jou sigh. Even through the singing of the winds he can hear his heart weep aloud.

"Do you need me?"

One question.

That one question that triggered a thousand answers.

Yes. No. Maybe. No. But yes- I need you, I lust for you, I yearn for you and then-

I live for you.

Like how I lived for Mokuba, no- more than that I need you.

But how can I say all this to you without scaring you away?

I felt mute.

"Why are you shaking?"

The reality overwhelmed me- causing me to fro back and forth.

"It's cold." I lied. I was anxious and nervous the fact that he won't know the truth.

"It's okay if you don't need me."

He told me- in his warm, soothing voice. I saw him close his eyes.

"I just wondered-"

"I need you."

I said it. There. My truth. Will you run now? leave me here to die now?

"m-me too."

He answered back in a mutter.

I don't care if I couldn't hear his heart screaming it- he whispered it to me, like a song that the breeze carried.

Suddenly the cold atmosphere felt so breath taking, it was hot and stuffy, warmth and comfort that I just couldn't stop laughing.

He made me happy. I don't know when I laughed.

"S-Seto,"

He called out to me.

"I-I'm sleepy."

I smirked, reaching for his light body and led him to my room.

"WH-WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"shh-"

I let him down onto my bed, turned off the light.

"w-why are you taking off your c-clothes?"

"It's just my shirt, mutt. Shut up and sleep."

I heard him gulp.

The lamp of my room was off as I lay beside him on my once empty bed.

"It's dark in here."

He whispered, and I can feel him tugging onto the blanket.

I turned my body so I can be facing him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm here."

I didn't see it since it was so dark- but I just know he blushed.

"Good night."

* * *

"Good night."

He whispered into my ear, tickling me pleasurably and gently kissing me on my forehead.

I never knew he would think of me this way- and I never knew I would think of him this way- but…

We needed it.

I kissed him back as he gently smirked, still wrapped in his arms- I slept.

* * *

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS FIC! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW IT FOR ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Jou just has light migraine so don't worry about his medicine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is sad.**

…

**And so is love.**

But-

**That's why it'll never last.**

Sold Love

I didn't open my eyes.

He's probably not here.

I think I'd rather stay here the whole day than walking around without him- alone.

Since his presence still lingered here.

His scent, his comfort was still next to me, and I didn't want to leave.

I opened my eyes

And he was gone.

Probably off to work like his every day's schedule. Something I couldn't handle.

I walked to the bathroom, took a long shower and feeling hunger I walked into the kitchen.

"Finally-"

He was there, with a cup of coffee and a cigarette soaked on his lips.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like going to work."

His rebellious answer.

I smiled and sat down, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip.

Then an awkward silence.

"S-stop staring at me,"

I muttered, he smirked.

"Let's go somewhere."

He stood up and held my hand back to the room to get ready.

* * *

His lips tasted bittersweet.

-Drenched in a cigarette smile, left in the morning coffee, but something citrus and sweet.

"What did you eat in the morning?"

I asked with his arms still around my waist. He's probably laughing at me since I stopped the kiss to ask him such a stupid question.

"Coffee." He answered quietly trying to continue the kiss.

"Before that." I was annoying.

"Orange juice." He muttered.

Hm. No wonder.

I smiled and kissed him back.

This feeling shouldn't disappear for a while.

We changed into light clothing and went down to the parking lot.

"Mr. Kaiba-"

"I'm going out."

He spoke shortly, at the same time placing his arm on my shoulder leading me towards the car.

I finally got the courage to ask; when we were out on the street.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer. Just drove and never looked at me. I sat quiet. Damn- I hate silence.

* * *

An empty park. Shit, more silence.

"Follow me."

And I did, up and down and corners and turns slowly realizing that this- was a cemetery.

Death was a cold word.

Every time I thought of me aging, disappearing forever in this world-

It scared me. The fact that I once lived, but will vanish like thin air; I'm not an action figure but a human with a lost soul.

That my life was wasted even if was a chance. Wanting to cry I rubbed my eyes and saw Seto just standing there.

"Here I am."

He still spoke short, simple words.

"Where-"

I stopped.

The stone inscribed, Mokuba Kaiba, and carved in beautifully.

I couldn't stop myself from crying.

It wasn't dirty like the other stones, yellow flowers were tied onto the stone and looked fresh and beautiful as if someone came here everyday. It wasn't hard to find out whom.

I found my place and looked up, searching in the corner of my eye to look at him.

He was smiling.

Looking onto that carved name, smiling that's full of tears.

I held onto his sweater, grasping on the back.

I thought if I was to let go- I'd fall down in a restless manner.

"Cry for me."

I heard him whisper.

I cried my heart out.

* * *

The day only began and it felt like one of the longest days. I just know I stood there crying until Seto hugged me back to reality.

He started walking and I only followed, this time carefully looking at each gravestone like a precious jewel.

I guess we're leaving now.

He walked, I walked- he walked, I stopped.

"Jounouchi-"

What the hell was this?

Why is his name on here?

I knelt in front of it, in fact- I fell down to see it.

It was him- his birth date, but wait- he died on the day I was,

What is this?-!

Then my eyes started to water again, what the fuck happened?

Why is his name carved on the gravestone? Why was he buried in here?

I don't know- I don't know-

I'm scared, I just don't know, and I-

"I killed him."

Bitter words.

Poisonous and broken.

His love was bitter, poisonous and broken.

It won't last. It'll disappear.

I felt myself slowly choking on my tears, coughing my lungs out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I asked desperately, thinking, no-begging for him to stop.

"You should be thankful that I buried his ass."

His voice was cold. He was mad, angry.

"Thankful for what? Killing an innocent man?"

I screamed. Somebody stop me. Somebody stop this.

"My own fucking father?"

"Didn't you just see Mokuba? He was buried, dead! Because of that bastard, because of him he's dead! Look at you! Your wrist, your bloody marks _god damn it,_ your own body is bruised because of that man- I only saved you!"

Stop.

No- Don't scream at me.

Don't yell at me.

I can feel pain coming back at me. Memories overwhelming, headaches and heartaches.

"I killed him for _your_ sake!"

I already know that.

No. **No**. Don't make me the bad one.

"STOP!"

I ran away. I don't know where the hell I'm going but I don't care.

As long I can get away. Just stop.

I'm scared.

* * *

I once said, I gamble people's lives.

This wasn't different.

He sold his own son for some drugs.

I called that man pathetic and I laughed about his poor son that will only die in my hands.

This made me happy.

Without anything else, I would be happy living like this.

But- this son was different, this child, fragile-broken figure was nothing and now- everything.

His father was immediately killed after his small dose of his favorite drug. It was his death wish and I granted it.

If only I knew his son's death wish.

I saw Katsuya running away. My hand reached, my heart cried, but my body didn't.

I kept track of him, watching where he was running off to.

He crossed the street and I got into my car, following him secretly.

This place was confusing and I know he'd get lost without me.

Without me.

* * *

I don't know where I was going.

The tears seem to drug me, controlling me- directing me to go anywhere I have no intention going.

I started to see more people out now and I can tell some were staring at me as I pass by.

Seeing a stranger with red eyes probably freaked the hell out of them.

Did I care?

No, I don't give shit.

I just no I have to get away from a murderer-

A lover.

I cried more, thinking about him and what he did to me.

I feel drunk in my own disappointment.

I'm weak, stressed, and shattered.

"Jou?"

I slowly turn to see who called out my name.

"B-Bakura…"

He hugged me, I caught a hold of myself and cried on his shoulders.

* * *

I stopped the car, saw him almost fall.

He was so weak, I had to get off and help him.

And I saw him hug Bakura.

* * *

This fic is going to be angst.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED!

by the way. thank you for ideas- i'll try to squeeze every little bit of it in the next chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reconstructed Dreams**- Thank you hun, you know how we roll.

**kei-el-you-kaizer**- I'm afraid things might get worse…or not. Teehee

**LP-lova210**- WOW! One of the BEST reviews I got! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Trixy Belle**- I'll try my best!

**Magic Pyro Anabeil**- KYAH! Heh. The next chapter is HERE

**seto'swifey**- you've continued to review and compliment me, supporting me so much! Thank you! And yes, Seto did kill Jou's dad. Uh-oh.

**golden pond**- Seto is cute. Goshdarnnit. LOL I AGREE! Jou and Seto are meant to be!

And all these beautiful reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm trying my best!

Also, I was wondering, my friend recommended a "Beta Reader" maybe like and editor or something. Just so I can improve and I was wondering if anyone was interested.

Just email me, and here we _gooooo-_

* * *

I'll be on my knees.

Begging for every moment to be erased,

Maybe hope that you'd be,

Able to catch me before…

Sold Love

It rained, and it seems to be raining for me. It felt as if it was crying for me.

My only precious soul that I wanted to protect disappeared, because I lost the key to its heart. I loved him, I need him- but I never told him.

He was pretty silent during the week.

I've noticed, still I never asked, but I still cared.

Why can't someone tell me how?

I'm not smart- no, I'm not smart at all.

I wanted to reach out, but I didn't know how.

I didn't know anything.

The funeral was dark, even with the atmosphere filled with people in black, people in masks and tears that will only cry this day. What was the point? If they were to forget him anyway- why were they all here?

_Fuck._

Why did you leave me here? With these filthy people you know I can't be with.

Ever since then my eyes shined.

With vengeance and murder, gambles and homicides of silent nights and gunshots-

All I wanted was to make me feel living among them.

The two men were my first, and with my money anything was to be done.

His company then next, his every workers were soon to be doomed- along with their family and children. I showed no mercy.

There is no mercy in life.

I've received papers about the people and their families, their information even the police can't search.

This was actually my desire of lust, a certain emptiness without him was to be filled in any way.

I've honestly lost count. You were probably one of my twentieth.

But the moment I met you- I knew you would be my last.

The idiot who sold you was no different from any other idiots, people who preferred on something that would never last, than the immortal soul.

Pathetic, and unnoticed- this process was simple.

Then you would cry.

Those tears that would make a river, the place for me to sleep in and rest- if I can catch all your tears, I would keep them in a bottle and watch them grow.

They were beautiful, like how you would smile, I couldn't possible describe it in words.

'_You are nothing but trash, filthy and unworthy.'_

It was wrong for me to think that way. Since without you, I wouldn't be here.

How unworthy would I be?

Bakura's body seems to cover you away from me. Like a distraction, or even temptation- you'd disappear from me. I didn't want you leaving, but my body never knew how to ask, how to earn you back.

Won't you tell me?

Listen to me and cry for me?

…don't leave. Not again.

* * *

**There was a point in my life.**

When I'd just lie on my bed restlessly, stare at the blank ceiling and the marks of brokenness.

Then I would slowly close my eyes, trying my very best not to fall asleep- but every time I'd look beyond, the same surface, only in black it'll show crimson bloodstains.

My arm would usually go up, to that empty space and start to move- wiping the nothingness, but the blood that will be erased.

Out of courage I opened my eyes and nothing, no blood, no scars would be on that blank wall. This moment was after he was finally sent to prison.

I knew I smiled.

In relief or self pity but I didn't care, it was for me.

My arms supported me and had me sit, even from the heavy shoulders of the scary pressure. To the left of me was a window and even from where I was sitting I saw everything beyond it.

No- not the reflection of this room, this cage- but the vast world behind it, the city lights and the new world I can discover without the monster in my life.

A sudden thought- a dash of tears,

_What if I die the next day?_

The starless night seems to tell me the weather of tomorrow- Another day without the sun shining through.

_Who's going to take care of him? Pay for him, feed him?_

_Where will he go? What will happen to him? How will he-_

'I' soon disappeared. 'I' didn't matter, but only him.

But now-

He's gone.

The monster that killed me and had me living death,

The monster that rush all the blood out of my wrists,

The monster that'd slowly erase me away,

The day I was sent to Seto, he died on the same night I first drank with him, smoked and talked with him ever since-

He was right there, right next to me and now he's not even living.

I searched through in me, hoping to find his aura but it was gone- dominated and flew away from me.

What am I going to do…?

As he disappeared, I appeared. From his existence, I died and from his death I existed.

Unnoticed, but now I'm found-

But did I want to be…?

"Jou,"

He called out my name. Thank god, I must be here now.

I opened my eyes.

"Take some medicine-"

It was Bakura.

But I truly wanted- I really wanted-

He handed me a cup of water and small yellow pills.

"Painkillers."

He explained, I smiled in thanks and slowly drank the pain down little by little.

"What happened?"

He spoke slowly, allowing me to think and look back only through the parts I remembered.

"I-I met Mokuba."

I almost shuddered.

It was actually an 'honor' to meet him. His living yellow flowers stood by near him and his brother watching over him everyday.

He'd probably like that. My father, monster, and dad- _he'd want that too._

"Stop Jou- Stop pushing yourself, I don't want to know anyway."

"Uh, I just-"

Bakura smiled and helped me sit from the bed as I lean on the wall.

"You want me to take you back there, or no?"

I wanted to go back. No matter how generous Bakura is I still wanted him back.

Was this lust…love, desire…hope?

"You don't have to."

I didn't. He's probably mad at me. He wouldn't want me back.

"You don't mind if I,"

I paused, maybe I should just go back, he'd be more mad if I-

"No. I don't."

He smiled. I smiled with him. I didn't want to push myself.

* * *

"Kura?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. Short for Bakura, I guess."

He laughed and I called him that ever since.

It's hard to shorten 'Seto'.

It sounds weird if I say 'Set' and he'd just yell at me or something.

Speaking of Seto, I didn't go back for about three days now.

Nothing, and I mean nothing was heard about him. Kura hated to bring him up and wanted me to somehow forget about him.

But never, even a second was he ever off my mind.

_Then he appeared._

I wasn't even sure if he was real.

Just one touch- I wanted one touch on his face and maybe I'll just vanish away with him.

"S-Seto,"

His face was warm, like how his lips were.

He smiled but I feared him.

I took a step back. I did only one thing that was clear on my mind.

"B-Bakura! Bakura!"

I called out the name, but Bakura didn't come. I thought I was seeing things, I thought he'd disappear but he didn't, now with such a weak look on his face. His blue eyes were slowly turning grey, showing sympathy and dried tears.

_Why are you here? So late, so late, why did you come right now?_

His hands moved, against my cheeks, my tearing eyes, held me close and felt as if he would never let go.

He held me, into his whole body where I know I fit perfectly, secured and safe right under his breath.

I wait for him to plant kisses everywhere on my bruised body. His aura that will seal away mine, his presence that I longed for, and his touches and love I needed more than any other living thing.

And he told me one thing.

* * *

I thought about it a lot.

No- being honest, I thought about you a lot.

What you said, what you did, why you left, where you went, everything I could think of, I did.

I tried to compare you with me, finding difference and similarities.

But I should confess-

Those three days were the hardest point of my life.

_What I needed was there, but what was holding me back from getting it?_

My life depended on that line too much.

It was too true, that it hurts me from inside.

I had everything but without it all I was a walking copse- living dead.

But if I was to lose that all-

For you,

I would.

And I would.

* * *

"…I love you."

My weak arms found strength and clung to his shirt, then his shoulders.

I knew I'd cry but I smiled too.

My body may be weak right now, but this heart wasn't.

"I,"

Yes, Seto, I-

"I love you, too."

* * *

GO GO GO! Hope you enjoyed and please read and review! I wonder if it was too confusing. I want to hear from my readers! Thank you so much and I'll try my best from the next chapter. Ideas? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews!**

Currently, I am writing in different styles that even I get confused which one is what. I apologize for writing carelessly and I hope my little guide can help you out.

_In my stories, most of the time- when there's a point of view, it changes characters. (Like Seto first, Jou next, then Seto, after Jou- a pattern basically)_

_In chapter nine, we start off with a little intro like every other chapters, then we go onto Seto's p.o.v. about Mokuba's death, funeral and onto his beginning of "bets" he makes to buy people, and thoughts of Jou's first meeting._

_Then we go to Jou, who remembers a time (after his dad finally goes to jail) he lays in bed, almost hallucinating blood stains, wakes up thinking it's Seto but finds its Bakura instead, explaining only partially to Bakura what exactly happened._

_In the same point of view, but in three days difference, Jou is still at Bakura's house- well used to until Seto comes to meet him. Jou fears that he's hallucinating and tries to touch him, now realizing he's actually there- Seto himself, almost hating him for being so late. And he told me one thing._

_We change to Seto's point of view with his thoughts and explanations of Jou._

_I love you. Now in Jou's p.o.v., Seto confesses his love, something he couldn't do to Mokuba (even if it was just brotherly love) and Jou whispers it back._

Wow- it's actually fun organizing my own chapters.

I am so sorry! I hope this chapter won't be so confusing. I am too hasty.

Thank you for still reading my stories even if it's so damn confusing, and I'll try my best to improve!

* * *

Hold me close, don't ever let me go.

Hold me closer, don't ever let me go.

Sold Love

"Ahem,"

His gentle reminder planted a smile on each other's faces. Bakura was against the door, smiling at the view in front of him. He knew something like this would happen- right ahead of his nose. But for this jealous man, it truly wasn't something he'd like to see. From those three days he spent with Jou- something he never felt grew on him, slowly and slowly only he didn't notice until now. Then seeing him hug an uncertain man who he knew for the longest time, and everything about him- even his bloody damned heart. He'd probably let go of this questioning feeling, emotions he'd ignore since they were so fucking annoying, but.

He didn't want to.

Not to Seto Kaiba at least.

"What are you doing here?"

Bakura spoke in pride, since he knew it was always him that broke through Kaiba's mansion. Seto let go of the firm grip around Jou's waist and held onto his hand even more tightly.

"I'll be leaving."

He spoke shortly, pulling onto Jou's hands out of the room- then facing Bakura's cold face, still standing to block the door.

"Not with him."

He spoke words he had no intention of saying.

It probably was rivalry he planted in his heart for years, or even jealousy that made him the rude idiot he was- or even the crazy thing people always talk about-

Love.

"B-Bakura,"

Jou felt like a dog, changing masters from one to one- staying in random houses which he had no idea until this crazy change in his life. Maybe he can now speak.

"I'll just-"

"He's coming with me."

And never mind. Seto can do whatever talking he pleased.

"Jou, look at me."

Jou looked at Bakura immediately. Shit, talking about being a dog.

"Are you sure you want to go back with him?"

He spoke in doubt and questioning matter which Jou all hated. It reminded him of everything before this incident, the fight and tears-

What Seto did,

It all came back in a single breath, that as soon as he blinks he felt his tear fall down his cheeks.

"B-But, I c-can't just,"

Seto's eyes widened, looked deeply into Jou's thoughts slowly and slowly letting go of that hand he firmly held onto. He was sure that he'd come back to that house with him, he was sure nothing would change between them but-

"You don't have to go yet, you can still stay you know."

Bakura kept talking of possible conclusions, which wasn't really the solution. But it was just a selfish thought, bringing both Seto and Jou deeply into doubts.

And then he said it.

"What about me? You're going to just leave me like that?"

Seto's eyes met Bakura's, almost furiously and concrete. Jou opened his eyes, began to rub on it softly and looked at Bakura- noticing the cold air through his fingers that once was secured from Seto's single touch.

"Shut up. Jou, let's go."

He held Jou's cold hands once again, only slipping and rejected.

"N-No. I-I'll go l-later."

For a minute he felt brave. He spoke what he wanted, not caring if he would be harassed or not. Instead he held onto Bakura's long shirt and looked at Bakura, then at Seto.

"I'll go later. I d-don't feel good."

He lied.

He ate his painkillers a while ago; the medicine already worked its magic. He was fine, not even a headache was near him, but he tried to cover his lies with the dark secrets resting on his honey eyes. Against the painful blue ones.

Seto slightly looked at his empty hand, realizing how that warm hand and grasp just disappeared. He almost felt Bakura's laugh near him, smirking at him whether if it was a joke or not. He hated it, never felt like this before. Beyond a jealous rage, this was losing, losing something he never wanted to lose ever again.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

He wanted to get him back, even force him to get out of this damned place but he chose not to. Since he already tried, he didn't want to. He left the room, this time Bakura cleanly moving away and the two men heard the door tightly close.

"Bakura, I love him."

"I know."

He neither spoke with utter confidence, no pain nor distresses but just a chance to win again. Bakura slowly held onto the smaller hands on his shirt and pulled onto Jou closer to hug him, maybe like how Seto hugged- but Jou knew it was different. He knew Seto's was surpassing.

* * *

Seto's P.O.V.

Why is it that he went back to him?

Did I say something wrong? Was I too aggressive; am I worse than that bastard?

_Fuck._

Why the fuck would you go back to him?

I miss you.

So damn much that I would die to see you again and I finally got the chance to. Then I thought this might be the day you'll come back to me again, I would've never let you go.

Then why did I?

I should've kept hugging you, keeping you within me, where I can touch you and hold you tight- kissing you and loving you like I always wanted to but,

_Shit.

* * *

_

"Jou, his car is still outside."

"Fuck. Why isn't he leaving?"

"I think he's going to stay here until tomorrow."

They both stared out the window, down to a long black limo. It's been past 9 p.m., and the car didn't nudge only still parked in the same place. Jou was scared, ever since he left he felt an intimate, broken feeling- beginning to worry about him.

"That's it, I'm going down-"

"No. He's coming tomorrow."

"Bakura," He almost yelled out, trying to fight back.

"Tomorrow."

He spoke shortly; almost giving a glimpse of his cold side he always showed Seto, but never Jou.

"Good night, Jou."

He walked out of his room, but Jou still touched the window and looked underneath to see the car he knew the man would be in.

It was indescribable. He obviously loved that man, even through the fights and scars; he knew they'd be both healed some day. But he didn't want to leave this place, which welcomed him and cared for him. Suddenly the window of the car's last seat opened, exposing a lean arm with a white cigarette hanging. Though he couldn't see the empty smoke from the tip, he could smell the certain scent mixing with Seto's aura- then his kisses he haven't met for some time now. And now he knew, he will go to Seto no matter what.

"Good night, Seto."

He whispered, slowly meeting his lips onto the cold glass he was slowly caressing.

* * *

The morning was quiet; both men knew it would be. After a shower, changes of clothing- Jou was out ready sitting on the sofa, just patiently waiting, from time to time looking at the limo. Bakura somehow felt this anxiety in his heart, something nervous and hesitating, for the _first time._

He knew what to do.

Finally after a time footsteps grew Jou couldn't hear from his train of thoughts and Bakura stood up. The footsteps were closer to Jou, as well as Bakura got closer to Jou. The door knocked, Bakura held onto Jou's wrists. Jou slowly yelled, Bakura leaned, and he finally screamed the door was force opened only to see something Seto last expected to see. Jou moaned out, as Bakura kissed him steady and demandingly.

"S-Stop…"

Jou spoke in weak and restless words.

He didn't want to be forced again- slowly opening his eyes, only realizing Seto in front of his naked body ashamed and broken. Seto threw in a punch at Bakura, which he knew Bakura was dominant over Jou.

Jou heard Bakura slowly smirk, as he watched Seto carry Jou out of the house.

Then he could only say one thing to Seto. Maybe something he always wanted to say.

"I'm Sorry.

* * *

GOSH. I REALLY LOVE BAKURA! I'M NOT ANTI-BAKURA OR ANYTHING, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING BAKURA A MEAN ONE! I told you this was angst. ;) heh. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reviews! If it was confusing, I'd be pleased to explain it again! **THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I took so long! You may throw rocks at me, if that makes you feel any better.

* * *

**

It has no ending. You and I, we have no ending.

Sold Love

The ride back to Seto's mansion was filled with dark silence, over the small sniffling of Jou's hot tears. His body now bruised was pulled close to his chest, formed in a small circle as he gazed at the reflection of the window and kept wiping away the tears forming on his red eyes. Seto didn't look at him. The sight of him was breath taking, the wrath he had deep inside of him was slowly letting go and Seto himself was scared of this unknown emotion. He didn't know what to do. To hold him, whisper I love you and kiss his tears away, or to watch him from a distance and caress only his presence. He didn't want to hurt him again by approaching, not again so he gazed at the reflection of Jou on the window.

As they arrived, Seto opened the door and asked if Jou needed help but Jou only smiled, hurting each other painfully.

Jou walked to the bathroom pulling out his migraine medicine behind the mirror and began to swallow a grip load, not caring if he'd choke on them or not. Still shivering, he turned on the hot water and began to take his clothes off. Seto just watched from the distance, the door not closed, revealing Jou's full body that remained red and scarred, and then now revealing Jou's moans and screams. Jou fell to the ground and began to shiver, shout out words Seto couldn't understand so now he ran to catch him.

"Jou! Stop!" He began to shake him violently, the water still running hot like Jou's tears flowing endlessly.

Jou kept shouting sorry, apologizing, not knowing what to say, and now shouting words that didn't make sense in a dry, desperate manner.

Seto held Jou closely, rocking him back and forth, kissing his hair, his tears away.

* * *

Seto's P.O.V.

The water was warm, or I don't remember, maybe it was just your body. After that, you didn't move a single moment, just stayed in my arms, in the bathtub, the water caressing us like a piece of cloth, laying down for us.

I missed you.

Your fragile body that I knew I can hold onto forever, your skin I want to kiss, the warmth of your heat, everything of you I wanted it so bad. I think I'd die without it. I don't know, and just thinking of you screaming and shouting already begins to kill me.

I remember you keep asking me if I'd really love you, but Jou-

I really do.

I really do love you.

* * *

In the morning, Jou woke up with another migraine and got his pill case once again, slowly taking it in as he felt his body relive by the scent of the drug.

He went down to the kitchen as the familiar coffee scent led him, and Seto sat there with the newspapers again. Jou smiled and kissed Seto's coffee breath and just placed his head down the table and watched him move his eyes side to side.

"Damn, I want some beer."

He spoke in a husky voice and Seto looked at him first funny and began to laugh out loud.

"Let's go get some beer then,"

Seto stood up, and held Jou, carrying him upstairs to get him changed.

* * *

Jou's P.O.V.

It was true I was his slave.

If I had his money, if I had his life, I'd probably be here doing the same thing he is. I'd buy some idiot off the street and shout to him, complain to him how much I lost even when I'm the same as them.

But he gave me love, gave me everything I never had.

I think if I was to die, I'd die happy.

Since even through everything that happened, the days I spent with him are the life that really counts.

* * *

They went out to a family restaurant and ate and ate, drank beer like Jou wanted to and laughed like how they wanted to.

Today felt like the day they first actually went out to a date, to fall in love again and again, smile at each other.

At night, they came back home, the curtains closed and the bed ready.

Seto leaned to kiss Jou, their arms and hands locked on each other's waist. The tongue traveled to his jaw and began to tease his ear lobe, and gently playing with it. His hands led down to his pants, and began to unbuckle his belt, at the same time, kissing him senseless. Jou began to remove his shirt and kissing his neck and chest, moaning gently into his ear.

Seto then moved down lower to caress his inner thigh and kiss down his soft stomach, lower and lower as Jou arched his head back slowly panting at the sudden movement.

"Seto."

He called out his name. He called out his name; he wanted to hear his name, the soft aching voice, the panting whisper that caught him off guard. Seto moaned himself and Jou began to kiss his opened chest once again, unzipping his pants low and caressing his sensitive flesh, teasing it and moaning it in his mouth.

Seto finally turned and leaned into Jou as Jou moaned, screaming at pleasure. Their hands mixed into the locks of hair as they moved back and forth, as forcing hips blocked together and finding their rhythm.

The pain and pleasure mixed in together, like how their love was.

"J-Jou."

"…"

"Jou..?"

"S-Seto," The voice finally gasped.

"What is it?" Seto let go and had Jou sit on him, facing him directly, watching his pup sweat.

"N-Nothing. J-Just."

Jou flushed, looking into Seto as deeply as their body soaked with each other's breath and sweat.

"I-I just missed you a lot." Jou confessed, looking into Seto as he smirked, bringing him closer to kiss him.

* * *

Hope you liked! Was it too short? There's a clue in this chapter that reveals the ending. Did you get it? The story's going to end soon! UH-OH! Heh. Thank you! 


End file.
